


Coffee cups and pink Underwear

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: One Tree Hill RPF, Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: College AU*Jared's had a huge girly crush on Jensen for a year now but for the life of him can't find his balls to go and speak to him. One morning he sweeps Jensen off his feet and  there's no stopping it.Jared's a spazzy and lovable giant. Jensen is hot (what else is new), Chad's a moron and a douche but we love him anyway. Tom's the voice of reason (though he has none of his own) Sophia rols her eyes and smacks Chad upside the head a lot. Mike's still bald and just as big a moron as Chad (though not a douche) and I cast Danneel as the wicked faghag of the west.enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Ok so I felt the tingling need for a new story so I picked this idea and I'm running with it, no idea what the direction will be though. probbably lots of tension and wanting and denial, sex naturally ( it is one of my stories after all) and I'll see how it goes.

  
Author's notes: ok, my first attempt at this story. I always love the college Au's myself and hadn't written one for quite some time, so I felt the need again.

I hope you guys will like it, let me know if you do or don't so I'll know whether to keep going or nip this little brainfart right in the butt ;)  


* * *

Chapter 1: 

 

 

The sunlight filtered into the room and he scrunched his nose as the annoying light came across his face and decided to stay right in his eyes.

 

“Rise and shine, sonny boy” And before he knew there was a person bouncing up and down on the edge of his bed “time for little Jared to go to class”.

 

A brown mop of hair twisted on the pillow and with one forceful shove he pushed the person off his bed and heard the thump as he landed on the floor “ow, fuck” the voice complained “what the hell did I deserve to do that?”.

 

Jared lifted his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes “you're waking me on a Tuesday... the day my classes start at noon and it's...” he glanced at his clock and cursed “fuck Chad, it's only eight... you deserve much worse that a bruised ass”.

 

Chad chuckled and sat down on the bed again “Jared, Jared, Jared” he singsonged “I happen to know a little piece of information that might interest you”.

 

A brow lifted and Jared swung his legs over the edge of the bed while he reached for a shirt “and what would that be?” he asked as he pulled the shirt over his head.

 

“He's back” And those few words were worth more than they should as Jared leapt out of bed “he is?” he asked as he started rummaging around in his closet “when?, did you see him, did you talk to him?” the questions were many and fast as he pulled out a pair of tight jeans and a shirt.

 

“Last night” Chad answered “Tommy says that he cut his hair” and Jared's head shot up “what?!” he exclaimed “I liked the longish hair” and he pouted.

 

Chad groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration “would you listen to yourself?” he asked as he stood up and grabbed Jared's shoulders “you sound like a thirteen year old girl with her first crush”.

 

“You've seen him, right?” Jared asked “I mean, I know he's a year ahead of us, but you have seen him and you have eyes”.

 

Chad lifted his hand “there should be more to a guy than a pretty face, Jare” he said “should I remind you that you have been pining over this guy for the past year and still you've never been able to gather your ball from the floor and actually have a conversation with the guy”.

 

A snort and wave of his hand dismissed what Chad said and Jared ducked into the bathroom to take a shower and a shave “this year will be different, you'll see” he promised as he stepped under the spray of the shower.

 

Chad sat on his own bed and rolled his eyes “yes, this is the year that you're gonna stop yammering every time he gets within ten feet of you and you're gonna refrain from spazzing out when he smiles... even if it's not at you”.

 

“And you shouldn't say shit, Chad” Jared called out “you're the one coming in here and telling me that he's back, you my friend... are an enabler”.

 

Chad snorted “that's because it makes me feel good about myself to see you turn into a big puddle of goo.... it's purely selfish that I came here to tell you and it's not gonna be different this year, Jay” he added “you forget... I know you”.”

 

It was quiet for a little while as Jared washed himself and he came out into the bedroom in clean boxers “it is” he assured his friend “he broke up with Danneel... this time it's different”.

 

Chad didn't know whether to laugh or cry “Jay, you know I love you, you're like a brother to me... but like you said, he broke up with Danneel, who is a girl, as in NOT a GUY”.

 

Jared turned his hazel eyes to Chad and looked at him as if he was insane “I am privy to the information that Danneel is a girl, Chad” he said and he slipped into his jeans.

 

“Privy?” Chad asked and chuckled “you been watching Pride and Prejudice again or something” he quipped and tossed Jared's shirt in his direction.

 

Jared slipped into the shirt and reached for his sneaker as he sat down on the bed “the important thing is that he's single now.... Danneel wasn't what he was looking for... he just hasn't realized that what he IS looking for is six foot four or muscle”.

 

“And floppy hair and spazzy moves and a shit eating grin and...” He ducked and laughed when he saw Jared's pillow flying towards his head “shut up, you douche” Jared scolded friendly.

 

Chad sighed and followed Jared out the door of their dorm room “You suck ass, Padalecki” and Jared chuckled “not yet, but give me a while, I might convince him to let me do just that”.

 

There was a choking sound to his left “ok, that's disgusting... red-blooded straight American male here... TM fucking I, Jay” he complained as they left the building on their way to the cafeteria.

 

The cafeteria was bustling with activity and his hazel eyes eagerly scanned the room “oh my fucking god” he whispered as his eyes landed on the man he'd been looking for “he cut his hair.... it looks amazing”.

 

“What're we looking at” A tall man with dark hair stepped up to them and gazed over Jared's shoulder “Jensen Fucking Ackles.... what else is new” Chad said and clapped the man on his shoulder “how's life treating you, Tommy?” he asked.

 

“Well, Peter dumped my ass so at the moment it sucks” Tom said as he pushed Jared to a table so they could sit down.

 

Jared could hear Jensen's husky laugh drift over as he sank his teeth into a piece of toast “something tells me that due to Peter's absence there will be a significant decrease in the amount of sucking in your life, Tom” he said, not taking his eyes off Jensen.

 

“At least I have been sucked in the last month... something you can't say for yourself, Jay” Tom said a smirk on his face.

 

Jared frowned “dude, I'm not a monk” he said “I get my share ok, until Jensen is ready to drop trou and bend over for me I'll get my kicks somewhere else”.

 

“Whore” Chad said good naturedly “I thought you'd be saving yourself for your precious Jensen” and he stole a piece of toast from Jared's plate.

 

There was a soft chuckle “right, just like you didn't fuck other chicks when you were totally coocoo for cocopufs over Soph” and he stole the toast back “get your own” he said “besides my right hand gets boring after a while, variety is the spice of life”.

 

“'S not like Jensen's exactly waiting for Jared to make a move either, you know” Tom said “he's got that redheaded chick to bounce on his...hey” and he glared at Jared who'd just pelted him with a grape “shut the fuck up man, the last thing I wanna think about is his cock up her cunt”.

 

“Auw” This time it was Jared's time to glare and it was at Chad “Dude” Chad said “no cocks and cunts before 11 am, ok... unless it's mine and Soph's”.

 

“Yeah” Tom agreed “Chad's cunt and Soph's cock” and Jared nearly snorted back his milk and Chad kicked Tom under the table “dude, you and me both know that Soph wears the pants in your relationship... you're just the kept boyfriend”.

 

“Talkin' about me, boys” Sophia said as she sat down next to Tom and placed her tray on the table “always, Soph” Jared said as he leaned across the table to kiss her on the cheek “you know we have no life of our own to speak of”.

 

“Where'd you get the pudding?” Jared asked suddenly “they didn't have that when I stood in the line” and he pouted.

 

She chuckled “I gave the lunch guy a wink and asked him if he had some... he was very forthcoming” and he chuckled as she opened the small cup of chocolate pudding.

 

Jared stood up and moved around the table “I'm getting a pudding” he stated and walked over to the line of people waiting to get their breakfast.

 

When he got to the guy Sophia had been talking about he rose to his full height and gave the guy a lazy smirk “Hi” he said and he winked at the kid, probably a student making an extra buck.

 

The guy looked at him and Jared smirked to himself when the guy blushed and stammered a 'hello' back to him and in no time he was in possession of not one but two puddings and the guy’s phone number.

 

When he turned around he bumped into another student and he thanked his momma for feeding him like she did because he held his footing while the other guy lost his balance and stumbled to the floor.

 

“Oh, man I'm so sorry” He said as he reached his hand out to pull the guy up from the floor, his heart started to hammer in his chest when he looked into a pair of the greenest eyes he'd ever seen “didn't mean to knock you on your ass”.

 

Jensen got to his feet and brushed his hands across the back of his jeans 'and what a fine ass it is' Jared thought as he hungrily eyes the shorter man.

 

The green-eyed man stood up straight and his eyes widening as he looked up at Jared “Jesus Christ” he said “you're a fucking giant” then he blushed and slapped his hand across his mouth “I'm sorry... I” he stammered.

 

Jared chuckled and dismissed it with a wave of his hand “it's cool” he said “my friends all say I'm freakishly tall”.

 

Jensen smiled and held out his hand “Jensen Ackles” he introduced himself “nice to meet you Stretch”.

 

With a chuckle he grasped Jensen's hand with his own as he tried not to come in his pants from the contact of Jensen's warm hand in his “Jared Padalecki” he said.

 

Jensen smiled and shook his hand “nice to meet you Jared” and he turned when a baldheaded man called out his name “gotta go” he apologized “but maybe we'll bump into each other later”.

 

He clapped Jared on the shoulder and with a wink he moved through the crowd over to his friend, leaving Jared to stare after him with wide eyes, a huge dorky smile and a dopey expression on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: next chappie is up people, enjoy and don't be afraid to let me know what you think  


* * *

Chapter 2: 

 

 

“Mr. Padalecki” The shrill voice sounded through the auditorium “if you want to sleep you should go to bed earlier, in class I expect you to use your desk to place books on... not your head”.

 

The rest of the students chuckled making Jared blush and duck his head in shame “sorry Mrs. Gerder” he said “I have a roommate who doesn’t keep normal hours”.

 

She huffed and shook her head “then I would advise you to invest some money in a pair of good earplugs” she commented “that would ensure you'd get a good night’s rest, until that time I do expect your full attention in my class”.

 

Jared nodded and opened his book, the rest of the class he tried his best to stay awake and interested but it was harder than normal since Chad had kept him up with talk about Sophia almost the entire night.

 

He sighed in relief when the class was finished and he hurried to get out and over to the cafeteria “double espresso please” he told the girl behind the counter since he was in need of a serious pick-me-up and he barely waited for the drink to cool down before he poured it down his throat.

 

“Hmm” he moaned when he felt a bit more awake and alert after the caffeine shot he just had and he fished his cell phone from his pocket to text Chad about hooking up after class to get something to eat at the local student hangout, a pizza place called 'Da Sergio's'

 

He got a text from Chad telling him he’d be there in about an hour and Jared decided that he’d go over there and wait for his friend.

 

His backpack was slung over his shoulder and he smiled and greeted the people he knew on the way to the pizza place, in the meantime trying to think of what he was going to order this time, would it be the deluxe, the funghy… maybe a pepperoni, the choice was large but he had about an hour to make up his mind.

 

“Hey Stretch!” Jared turns when he hears the yell behind him and smiles as he sees Jensen jog towards him “hold up” Jensen calls out to him so he halts so the other man can catch up to him.

 

“Hey man” Jared greets him as Jensen comes to a standstill in front of him, his breath slightly labored but a big smile on his face “I’ve been trying to get your attention for about half a block, where the hell was your head man?” Jensen asked smiling.

 

Jared groans “sorry man” he said “I space out sometimes… can’t help it”.

 

Jensen’s smile grows and he grabs Jared’s shoulder “no foul, man” he tells the tall man and grins “so, where you heading?”.

 

Jared returns the grin and points over to Da Sergio’s “heading inside to wait for a friend of mine, he’d be another hour or so…. Wanna join me for a drink while I wait” he knew it was a long shot, but the man was here and Jared wasn’t ready yet to let him out of his sight.

 

Relief and anxiety rushed through him as Jensen nodded his head “sure man” he said “hey, how bout we order some breadsticks and marinara sauce…. I could eat” and he pushed past Jared into the diner.

 

Jared looked up at the sky and sent a silent prayer of thanks to the man upstairs for having Jensen join his for a drink and some breadsticks before he followed the shorter man into the pizza place.

 

The two men flopped down into a corner booth and both ordered a coke and an order of the breadsticks and sauce “god, haven’t eaten since breakfast” Jensen said as he rubs his hand across his stomach and sighs “their marinara sauce rocks”.

 

Jared nodded since he knew that Jensen was right “they also make a mean spaghetti in this place” he said as they thanked the waiter who brought over their drinks “bread and sauce’ll be over in a minute guys”.

 

“Thanks” Jensen replied and smiled at the waiter before turning back to Jared “so, are you new here or something?” he asked and Jared chuckled and shook his head “no… I guess we just run in different circles, is all”.

 

The older one smiles and takes a sip from his coke “too bad we haven’t bumped into each other before… you’re a nice guy Stretch”.

 

Jared chuckled at the nickname “I do have a real name, you know “he said “one my momma gave me, and it aint to bad. You might try it out sometime”.

 

The waiter walked over to them and placed two baskets of cheese breadsticks in front of them and two large bowls of the house special marinara sauce “hmm, thank god” Jensen moaned as he dipped one of the sticks into the sauce and took a large bite.

 

Jared watched with a heated gaze as a drop of sauce ran down the corner of Jensen’s mouth and a pink tongue flicked out to catch it and ran across two plush lips to trace down any other stray sauce “now this is what I call some good marinara” Jensen hummed satisfied.

 

Jared took a stick of his own and dunked it in the sauce before taking a bite and he moaned pleased “oh my god” he said as he chewed and swallowed “this is better than sex”.

 

A choked sound came from across the table and Jared’s eyes slid to Jensen “dude…” Jensen said as he dipped into the sauce again “this is good shit… but if it’s better than the sex you’ve been having” and he shook his head “I pity you man…. Food should not be better than sex”.

 

“So you’re saying that this is worse than all the sex you’ve had?” Jared asked as he took another bite “no” Jensen said “it’s definitely better than *some* of the sex I’ve had…. Depending on the girlfriend I was with at the time and my state of inebriation” and he chuckled “but 90 percent of my sex has been better than this food and if that’s not the case for you then I weep with sympathy for your cock and think you should go and get yourself pussy that’s better than marinara”.

 

Now it was Jared’s time to choke and he figured he should just get it out and over with “actually” he said as he stirred the sauce with a stick “pussy’s not really my kinda flavor” he confessed.

 

Jensen looked up from his bow and smiled “ah, I see” he said “maybe that’s why you like this so much” he paused for a moment “the phallic food gets you off” and Jared nearly choked on his bite with laughter and felt his tight chest ease up at Jensen’s reaction to his confession.

 

“Though the color of the sauce must be throwing you off somewhat” and Jared’s wide eyes met Jensen after the words left the light-haired man’s lips “you’re really taking this whole ‘gay’ thing quite well” Jared commented “something you wanna tell me?”.

 

Jensen smirked “sorry dude” he said and he pointed at his chest “me… totally straight, but my two best buddies, Chris and Steve are a couple so I don’t have a problem with someone being gay whatsoever” and he paused “I think people shouldn’t be too hung-up on the sex of their partners… I think people just need to worry about it being the real deal love, you know”.

 

“Aww” Jared joked and placed his hand on Jensen’s “hold me Jensen…. That was beautiful” and he bit off another piece of his food.

 

Jensen chuckled and punched Jared softly against the shoulder “shut up, you ass” he joked and took a sip “speaking off” he said “wanna come over tomorrow?, we’re having a get together in my dorm… Chris and Steve’ll be there, you can bring your friends”.

 

Jared thought about that for a moment and then smiled and nodded “yeah man, sounds like fun” he said “though I wonder how speaking off ass makes you think of your down…. Freaky shit go down there, or what?”.

 

The other man chuckled and Jared felt a pang of heat in his stomach at the smile and the rumbling sound of Jensen’s laughter “nah, it’s not too bad” Jensen said “though you might wanna stay out of Rosey’s reach when he’d had more than his fair share of alcohol”.

 

“Rosey?” Jared inquired and Jensen barked out a laugh “Michael Rosenbaum, you’ll meet him tomorrow and he’s the most crazy motherfucker you’ll ever meet”.

 

Jared smiled “hmm, I’ll bring Chad, we can introduce them and they can get married and have crazy insane babies together”.

 

“Besides the fact that it’s anatomically impossible… Mike’s straight, one of the few that I know really” and he chuckled to himself “though he did let Tommy suck him off once.. so maybe he’s not all that straight”.

 

Taking a sip of his drink Jared took the time to really look at Jensen, to take in those adorable freckles and feast his eyes on those plus lips that were just begging to be kissed “so have you ever let a friend suck you off?” he asked.

 

Jensen laughed “nope” he said “sorry but I’m all girls all the time…. There just so soft, it’s kind of impossible to resist” a big smile on his face “but you can tell me all about the amazing ass you score on a daily basis, promise not to laugh or puke…. Just be prepared to listen to me spout about wet pussy and huge tits, deal”.

 

“Ugh” Jared groaned teasingly “is that really necessary because I know enough about pussy and tits to know that there is nothing good about them” and he chuckled “I’m an ass man myself”.

 

Jensen laughed and put on a fake serious expression “so tell me, Stretch” and he winked “are you a top, or are you a bottom?” and Jared barked out a laugh and leaned closer to Jensen “what can I say” and he smirked “I’m a giver” and he sat back in his chair.

 

The older man laughed and shook his head “should have known” he said “just keep it away from my ass and we’ll be good” he joked.

 

Jared smirked mischievously “aww, honey” he cooed “don’t knock it till you try it” and he fluttered his lashes at the shorter man.

 

Jensen couched and chuckled “trust me Stretch… you’re not gonna be knockin any part of me” and he grinned “I on the other hand, will knock you on your ass upcoming Saturday. That is if you’re interested in playing a game of football with me and my buddies, bring Chad”.

 

Jared smiled and nodded his head “yeah man” he replied “that sounds awesome and I think Chad’ll love to play some, hell he’ll be happy just to have a chance to hang around with a couple of guys who don’t count cocksucking as their hobby”.

 

Jensen grinned and patted Jared on the shoulder “Louis, I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship” Jensen joked before he pulled his hand back to grab another stick.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: woohoo, next one is here, enjoy  


* * *

Chapter 3: 

 

 

“Fuck you asshole” Chris threw a peanut in Jensen's direction and the green-eyed man burst into a fit of laughter and pelted an m&m in retaliation.

 

Jared enjoyed seeing Jensen like this, they had been drinking and playing videogames with Chris and Steve the entire night and it had been nothing but joking insults and flying snacks around the room “dude, keep your nuts to yourself” Jensen giggled.

 

That was one thing Jared couldn't get over, the fact that Jensen fucking giggled it nearly killed him when he heard that and it was the most adorable thing he'd ever heard “at least my nuts don’t have freaky colors like yours” Chris shot back and threw another peanut in Jensen's direction.

 

It went wide and his Jared in the head, sending Jensen into another fit of giggles “Jared doesn't mind” he hiccupped “he likes nuts just as much as you do”.

 

Jared mock glared at Jensen and scooted closer to the other man “I do?” he asked and stole a m&m from Jensen who was nodding his head, then he yelped when Jared leaned over and dropped the m&m down the back of his pants “nut crack” and he winked at Jensen.

 

Chris and Steve nearly fell from the couch when they saw the look on Jensen's face “that's disgusting” Jensen frowned and reached his fingers down into his crack to fish out the nuts “oh, who are you kidding Jen” Steve chuckled “you love nuts down your crack” and that send another fit of laughter through the room.

 

“We like Jared” Chris stated “Jared can stay” and he fell into another fit of laughter with Steve while Jensen continued to send Jared mock glared.

 

Jared chuckled and punched Jensen softly in the shoulder “see, your ma and pa approve of me” he joked “I'm so happy”.

 

Jensen snorted and laughed “you're out of your fucking mind” he said and he jumped in Jared's lap and pulled the front of Jared's pants away from his body “payback's a bitch” Jensen chuckled and poured the remaining content of the m&m bag into Jared's shorts.

 

The younger man shrieked and pushed Jensen off his lap “oohhh” he breathed harshly “you are so gonna pay for that” and he took a step towards Jensen, his face turning into a frown “ugh” he exclaimed “after I get these things out of my shorts”.

 

On the other couch Steve and Chris were nearly choking in laughter and all of a sudden Chris stopped and sat up straight “fuck” he cursed and Steve looked at him “what?” he asked and Chris chuckled “I think I just pissed my pants man” but the fit of laughter belied the words.

 

Jared came back from the bathroom with a relieved look on his face “I'm gonna have multi colored stains on my ass but at least the damn things are out of my pants” he commented and Jensen giggled as he scooted up close to Jared “poor baby” he cooed and patted the tall man on the head.

 

The rest of the evening was just as hilarious as the first part was and Jared went home with a fit of giggles and rainbow colored stains on his ass.

 

He showered and flopped into bed “had a good time?” Chad asked in the dark and Jared chuckled “played video games and got m&m's stuffed down my pants” Jared replied.

 

Chad laughed “sounds like a successful evening” he commented and after a few chuckled both men fell into a deep sleep.

 

The next morning he hooked up with Sandy a good friend of his at the cafeteria, she had just gotten back from a vacation with her parents in Wisconsin 'fucking Wisconsin' as she called it.

 

“Tell me” She huffed “Who in their right mind takes a vacation in Wisconsin..... You’re supposed to go somewhere sunny or interesting, both of which Wisconsin is not” and Jared chuckled “come on, it couldn't have been that bad” he said as he took a sip of coffee.

 

Sandy snorted and flipped her hair back “trust me” she said “it was even worse.... no hot guys whatsoever” and he laughed at the frown she pulled “Chad should go to Wisconsin, at least then he'd be able to get laid, he'd be the hottest guy up there”.

 

Jared nearly choked on his toast and took a swig of his drink to clear the way “damn girl” he said “careful what you say this early in the morning”.

 

Sandy's eyes turned to teasing slits “guess who just walked into the door?” she asked and nodded to the entrance “your unrequited crush Mr. I-don't-have-the-balls-to-talk-to-him”.

 

Jared turned and saw that Jensen had just entered the cafeteria and saw the green-eyes man making a bee-line for his table, a smug smirk covered Jared's face when Sandy's eyes went wide as saucers when Jensen sat down next to Jared and patted him on the shoulder “what's up Stretch” he asked before taking a good swig of his coffee.

 

“I'm good man” He replied “had a little trouble getting out of bed after last night” and Sandy's eyes widened more as she gave Jared a 'what the fuck' look and Jensen snorted “did you get all of the stains off your ass or did I mark you permanently”.

 

Sandy spritzed her milk across her empty plate at those words “I beg your pardon?” she asked turning to Jared “did you two...” but Jared cut her off before she could say something incriminating “we played games last night and Jen thought it funny if he'd drop some m&m's down my pants, spent five minutes in the shower making sure my ass was rainbow free”.

 

“Yes” Jensen said mock-serious “he's gay, but apparently not enough so to appreciate rainbows on his ass, who woulda guessed” and he winked at her.

 

Jensen chuckled and extended his hand “you gotta excuse Stretch here for not introducing us properly but the man has the same attention span as a chipmunk on crack, I'm Jensen Ackles”.

 

Sandy was still looking at the two men and she gave Jared a look from which he knew that she wanted all the details before the day is over “nice to meet you Jensen, Sandra McCoy, call me Sandy”.

 

“So dude” Jensen said once more turning towards Jared “we're having a party on Friday night, you gotta come man” and he stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth “Chris and Steve are getting the booze, got Mike coming over and a couple of his friends” he smirked “he themed the party 'high school' so we're gonna be playing spin the bottle, 7 minutes, truth or dare and that sorta shit”.

 

Jared chuckled “you got some weird ass friends dude” he said and nodded his head “but yeah, I'll come, mind if I bring some people to the bash?”

 

The older man nodded his head and swallowed his bite “totally, but keep that damn Chad on a leash man, I've seen him and he kinda freaks me out”.

 

Sandy chuckled “everyone with normal brain functions gets a little freaked out by Chad” she said “it's normal human reaction”.

 

“Jensen” A redhead smiled and dropped herself in Jensen's lap before giving him a kiss on the cheek “how's it going baby?” she asked and stole a piece of his toast and munched happily as she waited for his answer.

 

“Good” Jensen replied smiling and yanked the piece of toast from her delicate fingers before taking a bite himself “aren't you on a 'no glutens' diet or something?” he joked and she pinched his cheek “you're always so pissy in the morning, love” she joked.

 

Jensen turned to Jared and Sandy “guys, this is my ex Danneel Harris” he said “I just can't seem to get rid of her ass”.

 

Danneel snorted “that's because you were to much of a pussy to break up with me properly and I just loooove little kitties” she chuckled and pinched his nose making him giggle and poke her in the sides “shut up, bitch.... don't you have other people to terrorize?”

 

She reached out and took the toast back “seems like all other people are morons when they signed up for classes and now they have them at fuck o'clock in the morning instead of in the noon's when every normal person gets out of bed”.

 

Jensen rested his chin on her shoulder and shook his head “just because you can't take it upon yourself to drag your lazy ass outta bed before eleven doesn't mean that people who can are freaks of nature”.

 

Jared watched as Jensen and Danneel traded friendly banter back and forth and he felt a sharp stab of jealousy knowing that Danneel knew Jensen in ways that he never wood.

 

At first he had kept himself going with the thought he could 'turn' Jensen gay but the more time he spent with the guy made it painfully obvious that Jensen had no interest in the male part of the population, not sexually anyway.

 

It's not that Jensen was insensitive to him being gay, it was just the opposite but Jensen was very much into girls, talked about which girls he found hot and what he looked for in the perfect girl and then he always asked what Jared was looking for in a guy, but Jared was elusive to the answer.

 

“So Danneel” Jensen said and Jared's eyes drifted back to the handsome man “I don't think you've met Jared yet, Jared this is Danneel, the bane of my existence”.

 

Danneel giggled and shook Jared's hand “pleasure, nice to see him hang with a normal person instead of those two crazy homo's and that whack job that calls himself Mike”.

 

Jared frowned “actually I'm a homo myself so” and Danneel blushed “I didn't mean it derogatory” she said “I just meant that they're always kissing and fucking around I always call them that, they don't mind, you can ask them if you don't believe me”.

 

Jared blushed “sorry, didn't mean to snap at you” and Danneel smiled “are you sure you're gay, such a shame, you're cute” and she reached over to pinch his cheek.

 

“Oh Man” Jensen groaned “I feel for you, no man should have Danneel's attention on him like that” and he lightly shoved at Danneel “leave him alone” he teased “or he'll never wanna speak to me again”.

 

Jared lowered his eyes and cleared his throat “something tells me it will take a lot more than that to chase him off, Jen” Danneel said and when Jared's eyes met hers there was a mischievous light in her eyes.

 

Sandy checked her watch “damn” she said “I have class and if I don't want to be late then I gotta go now” and she fumbled for her pack.

 

“Who you got?” Jensen asked and she checked her schedule “Bowser” she replied and he smiled “come on, I'll walk with you, I have the same class” and he pushed Danneel off his lap “see you guys later” he told them and followed Sandy out of the cafeteria.

 

Danneel scooted closer to Jared and looked him into his eyes, the scrutiny of the redhead was making him nervous and he averted his gaze “you like him” she said wondrously “you like Jensen”.

 

Jared shook his head “no... No just as a friend, we're just friends” he stammered and tried to hide the furious blush on his face.

 

She snorted and placed her hand on his arm “my ass” she said “you like Jensen, I can see it in the way you look at him” and she paused “sweetie, you know he's straight, right?”

 

Jared lifted his head at her “yeah” he sighed “yeah, I'm well aware of the fact that Jensen is straight, trust me” he replied “and I know this.... I know it'll never be, but I'd rather be just friends then not hang out with him at all”.

 

Danneel reached out and tangled her hand in Jared's hair “honey” she muttered “don't go making yourself more miserable, ok” she said “I can see you're a good guy and you deserve better than just waiting for a guy who can't give you what you want”.

 

“Why are you so nice to me?” Jared asked her “you met me a couple of minutes ago and you're being so nice” and she smiled softly “Jensen's a good friend of mine and people are just drawn to him, it's just how it is and I don't want you to get hurt when he in return is drawn to one of them”.

 

Jared sighed and he knew she was right “I won't” he said “I went into this friendship knowing what to expect, trust me”.

 

She patted his shoulder and got up “I have class, I'll see you next Friday at the party, ok” and she kissed his cheek “oh, by the way... who's your hag?” and she chuckled.

 

He grinned and shook his head “I'm probably the only gay guy who doesn't have one” he replied and she ran her fingers through his hair “you do now” she said “I'm taking you shopping tomorrow after school because” and she eyed his shirt “if you wanna score some ass, you definitely need a new wardrobe”.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: finally, I was able to spit the next chapter out. hope you guys enjoy this one.  


* * *

Chapter 4:

 

 

The party was in full swing when Jared stepped inside the house, Chad and Sandy at his sides, he didn’t really want to bring Sandy since she'd been eyes Jensen a little too much to his liking but she'd insisted.

 

“Jay” Steve walked up to them and wrapped Jared in a bear hug “good to see you buddy” he slurred and Jared laughed “and that beer would be number...?” and he trailed off in question.

 

Steve just grinned and handed him a cold one “here ya go” he said and lead Jared over to the living room “you got some catching up to do”.

 

Jared chuckled and took a good swig of the beer “thanks man” he said and went in search of Jensen, finding the other man with Chris on the couch, both giggling like girls and looking up when Jared placed his hand on their shoulders “hello ladies” he joked “how are we doing this evening?”.

 

“Jay” Jensen exclaimed with a smile on his face “hey man” and he got up to hug the younger man, slipping his arms around Jared's waist and pressing up close against the tall man “good of you to make it”.

 

All around the room people were dancing and making out, a few games were being played up to and including spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven and Jared chuckled “dude” he snorted “that's bad”.

 

Jensen just laughed and pulled Jared down onto the couch beside him “just save me from these assholes” he said indicating Chris and Steve “they keep trying to make me kiss guys… convinced that if I’ll just try it one I’ll be stepping over to the dark side” he glared at Steve “but I’m not switching sides”.

 

Steve mock pouted and grinned “but we have cookies” he joked and Jensen snorted “you also have cocks and nasty ass stubble”.

 

Chris grinned and grasped Steve’s ass “oh, trust me, Jen” he said “my boy here got no stubble on his ass… smooth as a baby”.

 

A snort came from the green-eyed man “so NOT what I wanted to hear, Chris” he looked around “fuck where the hell is Danneel, I could use some sane people around me” and he looked at Jared “’sides you Jay, you’re remotely sane”.

 

Jared ginned “remotely?” he commented “gee, thanks, don’t I feel special now” and Chris snorted “yeah, like ‘stop eating the paste’ special” he chuckled.

 

The younger man threw a peanut at Chris and laughed as it hit Chris dead center in the forehead “think you’d be used to that” Jared taunted playfully “getting nuts in your face” and he winked.

 

Jensen groaned and covered his ears “will you guys shut the fuck up” he cried out “the last thing I wanna know is what you guys do when you’re having gay sex…. Yech” and Jared laughed as Jensen tried to ignore the filthy details Chris was currently spewing about his and Steve’s sex life.

 

“Poor thing” Jared mocked and pulled Jensen in for a hug “argg, no, let go of me you homo” Jensen cried out laughing and Jared just held on tighter “shut up, you dirty little straight boy” and Jensen nearly choked with laughter against Jared’s chest.

 

“I’ll show you dirty” Jensen threatened and before Jared could stop him Jensen licked a stripe up his neck “ugh” Jared complained and let go of Jensen “now I’ll get straight boy cooties” and he shoved Jensen off and leered at him “I always knew I was finger lickin’ good” he joked and Jensen shoved him playfully.

 

They messed around for a while and when they stopped both men were panting harshly and smiling like loons “what?” Jensen asked as he saw the look on Chris and Steve’s faces.

 

The two men formed their faces into perfect innocence “nothing” they said in unison” and Jared chuckled at the wide eyes look on Jensen’s face “dude” he said “they’re just being idiots, like usual”.

 

Chris smiled and threw an empty can of beer in Jared’s direction “shut the fuck up, ass-wipe” he joked “you don’t get to call us that Mr. I-have-the-attention-span-of-a-fly-on-coke”.

 

“Yeez, Chris” Jared smiled “take a breath, damn!” and he launched himself over at the shorter man “you’re gonna need it” and he pulled Chris back on the sofa with him and Jensen where the two continued to tickle him until he screamed for mercy.

 

Jensen eyed Steve “aren’t you gonna help your girlfriend?” he asked laughing and Steve smirked “why?” he asked “it’s not like I never heard him scream…. Only usually it has a different cause” and he winked.

 

“Nice” Jensen commented and looked down at Chris “it’s good to know who exactly takes it up the ass” and he chuckled “this way I know who to give the lube to on your next anniversary” and Chris flipped him off as he struggled to get off of Jensen and Jared’s lap.

 

“So Jensen” Chris interjected “truth or dare” and Jensen blinked confused “how did we get from lube to truth or dare?” he asked and Chris laughed “you really don’t wanna know, now answer the question”.

 

Jensen thought for a moment and smiled “eh, I’ll take a dare because god knows you suck at truths” and he chuckled as he leaned back on the couch.

 

The older man chuckled and a mischievous gleam appeared in his eyes “kiss Jared” he said and Jensen’s head whipped up “I beg your pardon” Jared said as he heard his name being mentioned “what about kissing me?”

 

Chris smiled “oh, you can beg all you want, but you’re not getting pardoned” and he motioned between the two of them “Jensen has to kiss Jared, it’s the rules, he picked dare, I told him what to do…. No go”.

 

The smile on Chris’ face was smug and satisfied as he looked at his two friends and Jensen smiled “fine” he said and downed the rest of his beer “Jared, come here” he ordered.

 

“Wait, what?” Jared was looking around with wide eyes and scowled “hell no, I ain’t kissing you to prove their point, Jen” Jared protested “besides, I’m not playing the dame, the dare was for Jensen”.

 

Chris snickered and looked around the room “fine” he said and smirked “Jenny, kiss…… Adam” and Jensen nearly choked on his beer “fuck no” he said “no, anyone but him.

 

Adam was a three hundred pound weighing, pimply guy with an unwashed appearance and funky breath “Jare” Jensen’s voice was begging “they’re not gonna let up before I kiss a guy… don’t make me go on a kamikaze mission”.

 

Jared scowled “kissing a dude is hardly kamikaze” he said but Jensen had a fearful look on his face “no, man, but kissing Adam is!” he said with panic in his voice “god knows when the last time was that he brushed his teeth or took a shower” and he turned pleading eyes to Jared “pretty please, with a cherry on top”.

 

The younger man sighed and nodded his head “fine… but don’t blame me if you fall in love with me” and Jensen scolded “dude, you have way to little tits for that and way too much body hair”.

 

“Sit in his lap” Chris encouraged with a smirk “give us a little show, and make it good, Ackles… make us believe it” and he leaned forward as if to see everything more clearly.

 

Jensen snorted but Jared felt every cell in his body come alive as the shorter man crawled into his lap “huh” Jensen said as he wiggled in Jared’s lap “this is ok, I guess…. Normally it’s the other way around though”.

 

Hands petted down Jared’s shoulders and down his arms as if to find the right place to hold on to “kinda hard compared to girls, dude” Jensen muttered “way too large to, it’s kinda weird” and then he cupped Jared’s face.

 

Jared watched as Jensen’s face got closer and closer, fire burning through his veins and his heart hammering in his chest, this was what he’d been dreaming of for over a year, this was what he wanted, this was…..

 

Everything in Jared’s head went silent as plush lips touched his and he gasped into the soft kiss, Jensen’s lips were hesitant and unsure as they moved over his.

 

Then it was as if Jensen got a surge of courage and he pressed his lips to Jared’s more firmly and tangled his hands in Jared’s hair as he sighed and wrapped his lips around Jared’s bottom lip.

 

Before Jared could respond Jensen was already on the other end of the couch “huh” he said as he touched his lips “not too bad” and he chuckled at Jared “your hair’s kinda girly, that helped”.

 

Jared tried to laugh it off but all he could think of was how great Jensen had felt in his lap “excuse me guys, I gotta go see a man about a horse” and he stood up to find the bathroom.

 

He closed the door behind him and walked over to the sink “shit” he muttered to himself as he turned on the faucet “fuck, why did that have to happen” and he brought his fingers to his lips and touched them, the ghost sensation of Jensen’s lips on his still lingering.

 

He cupped his hands under the steady stream of water and filled the cup of his hands with water before splashing it on his face “calm down” he told himself and he willed the erection in his pants to go away.

 

Jensen had been drunk, tipsy at the least, when Jared had gotten to the party Jensen was already drinking and there was no doubt in his mind the man was a bit inebriated.

 

That didn’t explain the kissing though, why Jensen went along with it and it sure as hell didn’t change the fact that it was the best kiss Jared had ever gotten in his entire life.

 

He didn’t know how long he’d been in the bathroom, thinking about Jensen and that amazing kiss.

 

He splashed some more water on his face and reached for a towel to dry himself off, looking at his reflection in the mirror her scowled “get it together, you pussy” he muttered to himself and pushed away from the sink.

 

He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway where he was nearly attacked by Chris “hey, buddy” he said as he eyed in the direction of the living room “let’s talk for a while, huh” and Jared chuckled “dude, I’m fine” he said “just needed a piss”.

 

Chris followed him as he walked back into the living room and if he didn’t know better he swore someone just reached into his chest and ripped out his heart.

 

In the middle of the room on the couch was Jensen, in his lap was Sandy and they had their tongues down each other’s throat “game?” Jared asked softly as he felt Chris come up behind him “no” Chris replied hoarsely “games are over for the night….. Just booze and lack of brain, I guess”.

 

Jared watched as Jensen had one hand in Sandy’s hair and the other on her waist, the both of them moving in a slow rhythm as they licked into each other’s mouths and Jared let out a hurt chuckle “guess I’m the fool now, huh” he said and felt the tightness in his chest draw further.

 

Without taking a second glance he turned around and walked out of the house, that fucking bitch, she knew how he felt about him and she still…. He should have known by the way she had looked at Jensen, but fuck, he thought she was his friend.

 

“Jare” Chris’ voice was soft and comforting as he closed a hand around Jared’s arm “Jay, I” but Jared shook his head “can’t believe I even let myself thing, for even a goddamn minute that I’d ever be able to… what, turn him gay?” and he laughed mockingly “that he’d grow feelings for me…. Poof, and love me, just like that”.

 

He paused for a moment and sighed “fuck, I’m such a dumbass” and he turned to Chris “don’t tell him I saw” he said “tomorrow I’ll be back to being his friend… but right now” and he looked back at the house “right now I really wanna crawl into bed with a tub of Ben & Jerry’s”.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: Here's the next chapter guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated this one in a while but my muse is a bit shy a the moment concerning this story (and A Little Rose, I'll be updating that next week)

so sorry for the long wait and I hope you guys enjoy this one.  


* * *

Chapter 5:

 

 

“Ow, Fuck!” Jensen groaned as he awoke with a marching band playing in his head “I'm never drinking again” and he rolled over in his bed.

 

He spent the next hour contemplating if not pissing in his bed was worth the headache he knew he'd get as soon as he'd get out.

 

The clock on the nightstand told him that it was already three in the afternoon and he cursed silently as he placed his hands on his forehead to try and ease the pain in his head.

 

There was a knocking on his door and he groaned in pain and frustration “what?” he called out and cursed at the flash of pain his head had to endure for that “ah, you have a beauty of a hangover, I see” Chris chuckled as he sat down on the edge of Jensen's bed.

 

The man in bed growled and pulled the sheets over his head “dude, I can't even fucking remember what I did last night” he said “I remember the truth or dare and kissing Jared and Mikey shoving a bottle of tequila in my hand daring me to down it in one go..... The next thing I remember is excruciating pain”.

 

Chris snorted “you should thank God on your bare knees for the fact that you're not puking your guts out right this moment” he said “so you don't remember the rest huh?”

 

Jensen shook his head and regretted instantly “oh, my head” he whined “I'm gonna die” and he snuggled further into his pillow “let my tombstone say 'he shall drink no more' ok” and Chris patted Jensen's leg “you'll be fine in a while, quit whining”.

 

Another groan left Jensen’s lips and Chris chuckled “serves you right, asshole” he said and earned himself a glare from the other man “shut up, you ass” Jensen groaned.

 

“I kissed Jared last night” He said wondrously “and…. Sandy” and Jensen palmed his forehead “I kissed Sandy… fuck, why the hell did I do that?” he reached out and gratefully took the glass of water from Chris “don’t even like the girl, annoying voice and even more annoying laugh”.

 

Chris chuckled and rested his elbows on his knees “from both kisses that night it’s the one with the GIRL that you’re worried about?” and Jensen frowned “why would I be worried about the kiss with Jared, we’re just friends”.

 

“Jesus Jensen” Chris exclaimed “are you fucking blind? Jared’s so in love with you he can’t even see straight” and Jensen’s eyes nearly popped out of his head “he’s what!” he exclaimed “what the hell are you talking about”.

 

Jensen didn’t want to believe what Chris was saying “Dude, come on!” Chris said “the guys been cuckoo for coco puffs over you from day one, hell even Steve could see it” and he chuckled “and Steve’s not really the most observant of men”.

 

Green eyes were wide and shocked “I’m not gay” he stated matter of fact “I’ve never even thought about being gay”.

 

Chris raised a brow “the kiss, last night….. How did you feel about that kiss you guys had last night?” he asked “I mean, from where I was sitting it didn’t really looked like you were hating it that much”.

 

Jensen shook his head and got out of bed “this is bullshit” he said “Jared’s not in love with me… we’re just friends…. Now I’m gonna take a shower and then I have an ass load of laundry waiting for me”.

 

Jensen moved to the bathroom and made quick work of his shower, the water sluiced down his body as he stood there thinking about what Chris had told him.

 

He and Jared were just friends, right, he had told Jared that he was straight and Jared understood and respected that, hell he knew Jensen used to date Danneel and she’s not exactly an ugly girl or one that would volunteer to be a beard.

 

The kiss had been quite good though and Jensen had to admit that he wasn’t really freaked out by the fact that he had kissed a guy, but it was Jared, it’s not like he kissed just some guy, Jared was one of his best friends, and lips were lips, right.

 

He washed his hair and rinsed the soap from his hair, when he was done he got out and reached for a towel to dry himself before he slipped into a worn pair of jeans and a tight shirt since all his other clothes were dirty.

 

Jensen gathered his hamper and slipped a pair of flip-flops on his feet as he munched on a piece of toast he’d stolen from Chris’ plate.

 

“Hey, I’m heading to the Laundromat” He called out to Chris and Steve who were making out on the couch “hey!” Jensen called out again and chuckled when Chris just flipped him the bird while he continued devouring his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

Jensen just laughed and slammed the door behind him while he tried not to let the hamper slip from his grip and have his clothes falling to the ground.

 

On the way to the Laundromat he stopped occasionally to talk with a person he knew from class or the party and by the time he got to the Laundromat it was nearly six and he pushed the door open with a huff.

 

“Jensen, hey” Jensen’s head shot to the right and a sheepish looking Jared was leaning against one of the washing machines “hey” he replied as he placed his hamper on another washing machine and gave the taller man a slight smile “you look…. Not hung-over”.

 

Jared chuckled and shyly ducked his head “yeah, well I guess I didn’t drink as much as other people” and Jensen smiled and laughed “yeah, I think I had one beer too many”.

 

The tall man smiled and moved closer to Jensen “that you did” and Jensen’s face flushed and he lowered his head “I kissed Sandy” he said and looked up to see Jared’s reaction and he was surprised to see a shadow cross the younger man’s face.

 

“I don’t even like her!” Jensen said, though he didn’t know why he felt the need to explain himself to Jared “I was so damn drunk and suddenly she was in my lap and kissing me and I just…. Went with it I guess”.

 

He shouldn’t have to explain himself to Jared, shouldn’t feel guilty for kissing a girl because he felt some strange responsibility to his friend, a very male friend who he kissed and didn’t mind all that much and he really should stop thinking about kissing Jared.

 

Jared blinked and leaned against the machine next to Jensen “so you and Sandy aren’t…” and he trailed off but the implication was obvious and Jensen chuckled “no, please” he replied “no offence man, but that girl is not my type, to…. Flittery”.

 

“Flittery?” Jared asked and his lips curved upwards “is that even a word” and Jensen laughed in response “she’s…. she has the attention span of a bunny on crack and after she was done kissing me she slipped over to Barry Hartlet to play tonsil hockey with him, me, I value faithfulness to one person, not a whole football team”.

 

Jared blushed and ducked his head again and Jensen wondered if Jared always acted like that again or if he just hadn’t notice it before “so why did you leave?”.

 

The silence in the room was deafening and Jared smiled shyly “I was tired” he lied “and I didn’t really feel like watching numerous people make out while I had no one to hang with”.

 

Jensen chuckled and slapped Jared on the shoulder “aww, poor baby” he joked “you wanted someone to make out with” and Jared mock-pouted “well you did but you were kinda forced to” Jensen just smiled and opened the lid of one of the washing machines.

 

The machine on the other end of the room beeped and Jared pushed away from the one he was leaning on “mine’s done” he stated and opened the lid to his machines “fuck me!” he exclaimed, grabbing Jensen’s attention.

 

The older man lifted his head and rose a brow “what’s wrong?” he asked and he burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter when Jared fished a soft pink pair of used-to-be-white boxers and he had to grab onto the washing machine to stay upright.

 

“What the hell did you do?” Jensen asked as he fought for breath “you…. I mean the boxers…. I… they’re PINK!” and he burst into another fit “dude, that’s awesome”.

 

Jared pouted and held up several pink boxers “dude, this was half my boxer load” he whined “I don’t understand” and he rooted around inside the washing machine and after a few moments he fished out a deep red shirt “fuck” he exclaimed “I thought I sorted this.

 

He held it up and frowned “son of a…., this is Chad’s”” and he threw the shirt onto the dryer next to him “the asshole threw a red shirt in with my white load and now everything is pink” and a soft pink shirt was dropped next to the red shirt.

 

The entire laundry load was a soft but very visible pink and Jensen just couldn’t stop smiling “man…. I’m so damn glad I decided to do laundry today” he laughed “I mean, I wouldn’t have want to miss this for the world, this is priceless man”.

 

Jared scowled at Jensen and he threw a pair of pink boxers over to the laughing man hitting him right in the face and now actual tears were running down Jensen’s cheeks as he was laughing so load he nearly doubled over.

 

“I hate you” Jared said petulantly “it’s not nice to laugh at other people… especially if their laundry has just turned the most god-awful shade of girly pink” and Jensen snorted “please, a grown man who has supposedly done laundry before and was stupid enough to turn his load pink”.

 

Jared was just eyeing the way Jensen’s fingers were playing with his freshly washed pair of boxers, though the freshly washed was more at the back of his mind as he focused on the ‘touching his boxers’ part of the whole thought process.

 

He stuffed the pink clothes and the red shirt into the dryer and stepped closer to Jensen to take the pale pink shorts from his friend “I need to dry this” he stated and he flung the piece of fabric into the dryer.

 

Jared was so close to Jensen that he could smell the older man hand he fought not to close his eyes at the soapy clean scent of the other man but he forced himself to pull away to turn on the dryer with his stuff in it.

 

Jensen stuffed his jeans into a washer and his colored shirts into another one, figuring since it was quiet he took another one for his whites, that way he could halve the time he needed to spend in the Laundromat and he’d have two full loads for the dryers.

 

He added the detergent and snuck looks at Jared who was fighting with the settings of the dryer and Jensen laughed and walked over after he turned on his own machines.

 

“God, did you eat silly cereal this morning?” He teased “calm down” and he grabbed Jared’s hand as the younger man swatted at the knobs and buttons on the dryer “today’s youth…. No patience” and Jared chuckled.

 

Jensen stole a side-glance to the taller man and he smiled softly, Jared’s hair was flailing around his head and sometimes an agitated gesture brushed the hair from his eyes, Jared was nicely muscled and he smelled good too.

 

When Jensen realized what he was thinking he shook his head, he’d never even thought about being gay before he’d kissed Jared and now it seemed like he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

 

Jensen turned on Jared’s dryer for him and that earned him a smile for the younger man “oh, my hero” and Jared batted his lashed “whatever would I do without you”.

 

Jensen stopped for a moment and looked at Jared, before he could think twice about it he grabbed Jared by the back of the head and pulled the younger man’s mouth down on his.

 

Their lips touched for a few second and Jared was too surprised to react to it in that short a period, before he could get his head together Jensen had already pulled back and was grinning slyly up at Jared.

 

“Just to prove that I don’t need to be forced to kiss a person, no matter who it is” Jensen said and he moved back to his own machines.

 

All Jared could do was just stand there with his jaw on his knees looking at the guy who had just kissed him while he wasn’t dared or forced to and the rest of the washing and drying process he just stood there with his foot in his mouth as he couldn’t figure out what to say.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: and presto!  


* * *

Chapter 6:

 

 

The last couple of weeks had been driving Jensen insane, he saw Jared everywhere even when the younger man wasn't actually in the same room with him.

 

It seemed he had Jared on the brain and he couldn't stop thinking about the man about that damn kiss or he should say those damn kisses, plural since he'd kissed Jared in the Laundromat “god, I'm going insane and I'm having a sexuality crisis.... fuck, I'm lame”.

 

“You're lame because you're talking to yourself” Jensen turned and gave Steve a smile “hey man, where's your counterpart?” he asked and winked.

 

Steve grinned “he's getting the car washed” he replied “now, wanna tell me why you were talking to yourself about a crisis” blond brows rose and blue eyes gazed at Jensen “I mean, aren't you a little old for that”.

 

Jensen nodded “probably” he said “but that doesn't change the fact that I...” and he tailed off, not knowing what Steve had heard before he interrupted Jensen's musings.

 

The blond just stayed silent, allowing Jensen to chose the subject of discussion “can I ask you a couple of questions?” Jensen asked “and I mean, serious ones, not ones that you'll laugh at”.

 

Steve nodded his head and smiled reassuringly “sure man, I know me and Chris joke around a lot but both of us are perfectly capable of making normal conversation, tell me what's on your mind”.

 

“When did you know that you were in love with Chris?” Jensen asked as he adverted his gaze “I mean, when did you realize you were irrevocably madly in love with him and thus gay?” and Steve cleared his throat “He smiled at me and I thought it was the best smile I'd ever seen in my life” he replied.

 

Jensen frowned “a smile?” he asked “that’s all it took, a simple smile” he didn't believe that because if that were true he'd been in love with Jared from the moment they met, it's no secret that Jared has the most esthetically pleasing smile he's ever seen.

 

“No, not just that, but that's when I realized” Steve said “there's more... when he touches me my skin tingles” and he chuckled “he knows what I'm thinking before I even think it and whatever mood I'm in he always knows just the right things to say”.

 

Jensen thought about the warm feeling he got whenever Jared was close and how Jared was always finishing his sentences “what... what's it like?” Jensen asked and blushed “to have sex with a guy, I mean” and he looked up at Steve.

 

The other man was smiling “it feels amazing” he replied “I mean, the first time it kind of aches.... not hurt, if you do it right, it doesn't hurt, just a strange deep ache” he said “it's different than with girls, more needy and desperate.... more powerful and intense” a smile appeared on Steve's face “but if you do it right... than that moment where he slides into you, you feel like... god I can't even describe it”.

 

Steve shot Jensen a sideways glance and expected to see a disgusted expression but what he saw surprised him, Jensen was breathing a bit fast and he was listening intently to Steve's words.

 

“It's rougher with a guy” Steve continued “more animalistic but that makes it even better in my opinion.... the feeling of claiming someone as your own, you know” he chuckled “and the rumors about bottoms being wussies is bullshit, let me tell you” he chuckled again “fucking a guy is good but having a guy fuck you.... shit that's so intense”.

 

Jensen was dead silent, just listening to Steve's words and pictured him and Jared doing all those things “there's this spot up your ass” Steve said “when you stimulate it with fingers or a cock.... it makes you fly to the ceiling” he sighed “and the feeling of being filled.... there's nothing like that, feeling full and stretched and..... hey are you ok”.

 

Jensen's face was red and he was breathing heavy “do you think.... do you think straight guys fantasize about those things?” and wide green eyes looked deeply into blue.

 

Steve smiled softly I don't know.... you tell me” he said and watched a red blush creep up Jensen's cheek “what... what if I had been” Jensen stammered “thinking about that, but only with one specific person”.

 

The blonde reached out and touched Jensen's leg “Jen, wanna tell me what this is all about?” he asked and Jensen shrugged his shoulders “is this about Jared?”

 

Jensen's head shot up and he blushed more furious “we... when we kissed at the party I felt... I don't know but I didn't really want to stop and then I kissed him again in the Laundromat..... He just.... he smells nice”.

 

Steve chuckled and squeezed Jensen's knee “that doesn't make you gay, Jensen” he said “but maybe... you just like Jared, ever think about that”.

 

He paused for a moment “from the moment you met him you've been close and even Chris and I could see that he's totally into you” he chuckled and stilled again “I can see the way you look at him, Jen” he said “and I think there's more to you and Jared than just friendship, the question is are you brave enough to find out what”.

 

Jensen looked up and locked his eyes with Steve “I... if he really likes me, I don't want to hurt him by messing with his feelings” he said “I don't want to make him think I lo...like him when it might just be a curiosity for guy on guy sex”.

 

Steve shook his head “just tell him how it is” he advised “tell Jared that you think you might like him but that you've never liked a guy before and you're not sure and scared” he smiled at the green eyed man “Jared's a great guy, Jen... he'll understand”.

 

“Who will understand what” The two men whipped their heads around to the newcomer and Chris greeted them with a head nod “Jensen.... likes Jared” Steve said and Chris huffed “tell me something I don't know” he replied.

 

Jensen shook his head “no” he said “I mean.... I think I might be... I think I might 'like him' like him” and again Chris just snorted "and this is shocking news, how?” he asked “Jen, no offense man but you're more transparent than cellophane.... you've been giving him goo-goo eyes for the past weeks”.

 

Steve got to his feet and smacked Chris upside the head “way to be insensitive asshole” he said and Chris frowned and ducked “what” he said “come on, they met and they were made for each other from the get go, they've been inseparable and they've been giving each other the look for weeks, it's just that the other didn't notice”.

 

Jensen frowned “really?” he asked “I've been that transparent?” and Chris nodded “sorry man” he said “but I knew you had a thing for Jared from the moment you introduced the guy to us.... hell you never took the effort to introduce us to any of your girlfriends and you know this guy for less than a week and you're bringing him here and stuff”.

 

The green eyed man thought about that for a moment and realized it was true, even when he called his momma he talked about Jared more than anyone else he knew, even more than about himself.

 

“Oh my god” He exclaimed “what if my mother knows” and Chris snorted, Jensen was beginning to hate that sound “dude, your mom called me three weeks ago to ask me why you were too afraid to tell her that you had a boyfriend” he said “when I told her that you guys were just friends.... she laughed at me” he chuckled “your momma even thinks you're together”.

 

Jensen groaned “crap” he said “why am I even friends with you two asses” he asked himself jokingly and Chris chuckled “because you loooove us... you wanna hug us, you wanna kiss us... you wanna marry us”.

 

The green eyed man stood up and pushed Chris back into the room “you're an ass and the last person on this world that I'd ever want to kiss” he said and yelped when Chris moved in for a kiss “come on, pretty boy” Chris teased “gimme a kiss... a little smooch” and he puckered his lips making kissing noises.

 

Jensen moved away laughing “fucking freak” he said as he tried to fight the shorter man off “Steve!” he called out “Steve..... Come here and get your wife off of me” and he giggled when Chris licked his cheek “ugh, you're disgusting” he laughed as Steve pulled Chris off “hey” the blond said “I'm the only guy you should be licking”.

 

Chris wiggled his brows and smirked “wanna go upstairs” he suggested “I'll lick you good and proper” and Jensen's brain was assaulted by the image of Jared's large tongue all over his body and he flushed as he felt himself grow hard in his jeans.

 

The two men disappeared up the stairs and Jensen was left by himself in the living room, hard in his jeans with Jared on his mind.

 

He got up and rushed to the door, he couldn't wait any longer he needed to talk to Jared so he rushed out of the house and made his way to Jared's dorm.

 

The dorm had never seemed this far before and still it only took Jensen fifteen minutes to get there, he ran up the stairs and stopped in front of the door he knew was Jared's “fuck, what am I doing?” he asked himself as he hesitated to knock.

 

Jensen got all his courage together and knocked on the door, part of him praying Jared wasn't there and another one willing him to be home, then the door opened and a wide smile spread soft lips and dimpled deepened in tan cheeks “Jen”.

 

The greeting was enthusiastic and Jensen shook his head, he really couldn't do enthusiastic right now with all the hormones and emotions running rampant in his body “can we talk” he asked and pushed past Jared “we need to talk”.

 

Jared nodded surprised at Jensen's tense demeanor and he closed the door behind him, glad that Chad was hanging with Sophia that evening “something wrong?” he asked Jensen.

 

Green eyes were wide and flicking all over the room as the man paced back and forth in the room “yes!” he exclaimed and then changed his mind “I mean no, I mean... I don't know” and he looked helplessly up at Jared “could you maybe sit down” he asked the tall man.

 

Jared nodded his head and sat down on his bed “wanna tell me what's going on?” he asked the green eyed man who was nervously moving around Jared's dorm room.

 

He watched as Jensen fiddled with the hem of his shirt | so there's this... person” Jensen started while he kept moving around the room, picking up knickknacks and setting them back down “and I ... I don't know what to do about them”.

 

“Tell me” Jared said easily “start at the beginning” and Jensen calmed a bit “this person..” and Jared interrupted “person?” he asked and Jensen flailed his hands “yes” he said agitated “person... you know, two arms, two legs, hair, eyes... person”.

 

Jared decided that interrupting Jensen at this stage was a bad idea so he just kept his mouth shut and let Jensen to all the talking “I met this person and we hit it off from the get go” Jensen started, moving around again “and we hang out and have fun and do stuff together and now I can't stop thinking about them... kissing them and ... stuff”.

 

Jensen blushed and ducked his head “and I just... I... you, I don't” and Jensen felt strong hands grip his shoulders and squeeze calmingly “Jensen, ease up” Jared said softly “calm down and just tell me”.

 

The shorter man took a deep breath “I like you” he flapped out and Jared smiled “aww, I like you too, man” he replied “now tell me what's up with you” and Jensen huffed agitated “no, you don't understand “he said “I think I 'like you' like you”.

 

Jared's eyes grew wide as saucers and he took a step back from Jensen, he spent the last months wanting to hear those words and now Jensen was saying them and he couldn't believe his ears “what?” he asked confused and Jensen was back pacing through the room and muttering and stammering.

 

“It's all your fault anyway” Jensen said “you and your stupid smile and your stupid eyes and jokes and ridiculously large hands and smell and...” but Jared cut him up “I smell?” he asked and Jensen stopped dead, not expecting the question.

 

Jensen blushed and started pacing again “it's not a bad thing... it should be a bad thing, why can't you smell bad?” and Jared couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips “sorry about that”.

 

“It's ok” Jensen waved his hand taking Jared's joke seriously and Jared couldn't help but smile at Jensen, the man was just so cute, and now he was here in Jared's room and he was babbling and pacing and flushed and all it did was make him even more cute.

 

“And then you kissed me” Jensen continued “or I kissed you... we kissed each other?” he paused for a second and shook his head “doesn't matter... and I liked it, liked it so much I wanted to do it again and more and often and... but what if it's just curiosity or something, I don't want to hurt you or make you hate me.. and”.

 

Jensen took a deep breath and stared helplessly up at Jared “could you maybe kiss me?” and Jensen's voice was so soft and pained and needy that Jared wasn't able to ignore the request.

 

Within two large steps Jared was standing right in front of Jensen and cupped the shorter man's face in his hand “yeah” he whispered hoarsely “yeah, I can do that” and he fused his mouth to Jensen's.

 

Jensen let out the most amazing little noise Jared had ever heard when he planted his lips on Jensen's, a combination between a moan and a whine and Jared felt it go straight to his dick as he licked his way into Jensen's mouth.

 

Hesitant hands came up and buried themselves in Jared's hair and Jared couldn’t help but smile against Jensen's lips before he dove in again, tasting the shorter man and dropping his hands to Jensen's waist to pull him in closer.

 

“Wait, Jared” Jensen muttered but his actions belied his words as he kept pulling Jared in closer “I don't... I'm scared” and Jared pulled back for a second to softly caress Jensen's cheek “I know” he said “and it's ok to be scared”.

 

Jensen shook his head “I don't want to hurt you” he said “what if it's just a.... fluke and I.... I don't know, I just don't want to hurt you” green eyes were worried and Jared smiled “you won't” he replied “we'll take it slow... your pace and when you figure out what you want... you let me know, ok”.

 

Green eyes bore into hazel and Jensen nodded softly “hey Jared?” he asked softly and Jared smiled down at the other man “yeah?” he replied softly “can you maybe... could we kiss some more?”

 

Jared's smile was bright enough to light up the entire state and Jensen only had a fraction of a second to smile back at the tall man before Jared had his lips pressed back to Jensen's and was kissing him until Jensen could feel the tingles down in his toes.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: sorry it took me so long guys, but I've been kind of obsessed with Twilight and I've been reading all the books, it left little time fro writing but I'm back again :D. hope you enjoy  


* * *

Chapter 7:

 

 

Jensen grumbled and slowly opened his eyes, his face pressed against something hard and warm “hey” Jared's voice was rough and sleepy hoarse when he spoke “sleep good?”.

 

They had spent the night at Jensen's place, in Jensen's bed and it was the best night of sleep Jensen'd had in a long time “hmm, don' wanna get up” Jensen whined and buried his face in the crook of Jared's neck, the skin of the other man warm and soft.

 

“Smell good” Jensen murmured as he nuzzled behind Jared's ear making the tall man chuckle softly “I smell like you” Jared teased and wrapped his arms tighter around Jensen's sleepy-warm body.

 

The past few weeks had been the best Jared ever had, Jensen seemed to slip into the role of boyfriend without hesitation or regret, though they hadn't gone further than kissing and a little on-top of the clothes touching.

 

Jared was content with this speed, hell it was more than he ever thought he'd have with Jensen and he breathed in the shorter man's scent “don't smell so bad yourself” he joked and placed a soft kiss on Jensen's head.

 

Jensen wriggled a bit and slipped a leg in between Jared's “no school” he demanded “bed.... all day” and Jared laughed softly at Jensen's limited vocabulary this early in the morning “teaches will get pissed” Jared commented but Jensen just shook his head “don' care”.

 

Strong arms tightened around Jensen's pliant form and hugged the shorter man even closer “hmm, gotta admit” Jared said “I wouldn’t mind having you like this for the entire day” and he placed soft kisses on Jensen's cheeks “you're awful cute when you're all sleepy”.

 

Jensen's head tilted back and he frowned after he rubbed the sleep from his eyes “'m not cute” he complained “I'm manly.... handsome” and Jared chuckled before he caught Jensen's lips in a soft kiss “I'll be the judge of that” he said “and I say that you're cute”.

 

Green eyes narrowed and a glint lit them up “hmmm, that so” Jensen teased and slipped his hands under Jared's worn shirt “if I'm cute, then what are you” and he dipped his fingers just the tiniest bit in Jared's pants, feeling the heat of Jared's lower back and the top of the curve of his ass.

 

Jared growled and nuzzled Jensen's face to tip up to his “I'm ruggedly handsome” and Jensen chuckled when he felt Jared shiver under his touch “you're also mine” Jensen said and dug his fingers into Jared's hips.

 

The tall man smiled devilishly and nodded his head “that I am” he said “now.... what are you going to do about that?”

 

A smirk curved Jensen's lips up and Jared's breath hitched, he loved Jensen like this, fearless and bold and so at ease with him “hmmm” Jensen murmured while placing openmouthed kisses along Jared's jaw “I need to come up with something good”.

 

Jared slipped Jensen's leg from between his and yanked it over his hip “something's already up” he said and growled lustfully when he felt Jensen's cock harden against him “and it seems like I'm not the only one”.

 

He hesitated on his next move, Jensen had been very good with the touching and stuff, hell when they were kissing it was nearly impossible to make Jensen let go but they never did anything that included their dicks before.

 

Jared decided to take the chance and with one fluid movement he flipped Jensen on his back and settled in between the shorter man's thighs.

 

Green eyes widened and full lips parted in a surprised “oh” when their bodies were pressed flush together due to Jared's movement and Jared searched Jensen's face for any discomfort because the last thing he wanted was to scare him off.

 

Jensen's feet were planted firmly on the mattress and his knees stuck up next to Jared's hips, Jared's hands were next to Jensen's head and Jensen's hands were still under Jared's shirt.

 

Jared leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Jensen's parted lips and that was like opening the floodgate.

 

Jensen's hands moved to Jared's neck and fisted tightly in his hair as he pulled the younger man close, Jared moaned when he felt strong thighs wrap around his waist and he sank his weight down onto Jensen while he slipped his hot tongue into the waiting cavern of Jensen's mouth.

 

The feeling of Jensen's warm body against his was almost too much to bear and Jared plundered Jensen's plush lips over and over again, wanting to taste every inch of the other man.

 

Jared's hands clung desperately to Jensen's hips and slipped a few inches underneath the soft cotton of Jensen's shorts.

 

They were both achingly hard and the lines of their cocks were visible through the flimsy material of their shorts “Jared...” Jensen choked out needy as he pushed his hips up against Jared, making the younger man's eyes nearly roll back into his head with lust.

 

Jared kept his hips precariously still, not wanting to press his luck even though the soft pushes against his hard cock were driving him up the wall “Jared please” Jensen begged and he tightened his legs around Jared's hips.

 

The taller man opened his eyes and gasped when he looked into lust blown green eyes, Jensen's lips red and bruised from their kisses “yeah, baby?” he grunted as he fought the urge to just grab Jensen's hips and rut against him until they both came in their shorts.

 

“Please... please” Jensen muttered as he kept pushing his hips up “move” the word was so soft Jared almost missed it but thankfully his brain de-hazed for a split second only to fog up again at the current of blind lust that pulled through his veins.

 

Jared's hands tightened on Jensen's hips and he slowly dipped his own hips to match the slow and tantalizing rhythm Jensen had set up for them and he nearly blew his load when he heard Jensen utter an needy little cry.

 

“Jesus Christ” Jared cursed as their erections connected through their shorts, again and again in a merciless rhythm but his litany was cut off as Jensen forced his mouth back onto Jared's licking and kissing and sucking needily.

 

Jensen's hands were vices on Jared's shoulders and his tongue was hot and insistent against Jared's as they devoured each other “more” Jensen moaned “harder” and Jared felt another hot flash creep up his spine.

 

Jared dipped his fingers further down Jensen's shorts and he grasped the firm globes of Jensen's ass in his hands even though his mind screamed at him not to jinx his luck.

 

Jensen's reaction was instantaneous and nothing like Jared had expected, the lithe body of the man under him arched of the bed and Jensen's mouth opened in a soft cry as their cocks connected even harder.

 

There was a moment of silence where Jared took the time to take in Jensen's expression and then he felt like thanking god on his bare knees for this gift before he slanted his lips down across Jensen's and thrust his tongue into Jensen's mouth in the same rhythm his hips were slamming into Jensen's.

 

It was too much for Jared and with a few more thrusts he spilled his seed in his shorts, Jensen's name a hoarse cry on his lips and his fingers pressing bruises into the pale skin of Jensen's hips.

 

Jensen's eyes opened and stared wondrously up at Jared “you...?” but the words just wouldn’t come as Jared kept up the rhythm despite his own release “oh” and the surprised sound of Jensen's moan brought a small smile to Jared's lips.

 

Jared's fingers dug into Jensen's flesh and he ground harshly against the shorter man's hips “come on, baby” he encouraged the older man and he sucked furiously at the skin right behind Jensen's ear.

 

The soft gasps and moans growing louder in volume and came more frequently as Jared licked and sucked on the tender skin “Jare... I'm... oh” Jensen's vocabulary was back to practically nothing and that made Jared smile “that's it sweetheart” he whispered “come for me”.

 

Jensen's legs tightened around Jared's hips and spasms as the force of Jensen's orgasm wrecked his body “oh... god!” Jensen called out as he arched up into Jared.

 

Jared watched mesmerized as Jensen came and came in his shorts against Jared, he felt the hot wet spot against his thigh and that was nearly enough to make him hard again.

 

Jensen's face was amazing to see like this he found out, lips were bright red from kisses and bites, cheeks flushed and his eyes wide and dazed as he came down from his orgasm.

 

Jared lifted his hand and gently brushed Jensen's cheekbones “my god, you're so beautiful” he muttered as he memorized what Jensen looked like in this moment in time “so amazing” and he pressed a soft kiss on the corner of Jensen's mouth.

 

Jensen gasped and panted “that...” but he couldn't find the words seeing as his brains were still a useless puddle of mush “oh” and Jared chuckled softly “that good huh?” he teased and rested his lips against Jensen's temple.

 

The shorter man nodded his head wordlessly and wrapped his arms around Jared's back, they stayed like that for a few moments, just cooling and calming down.

 

“That was amazing” Jensen said gruffly when he found his voice again and Jared moved to lay beside him and gathered him in his arms pressing a kiss to Jensen's still bruised lips “good to know you liked it” Jared muttered against Jensen's hair.

 

“Liked it?” Jensen asked incredulous “Jesus, Jared.... way to make the understatement of the year” and he nuzzled the side of Jared's neck “you smell even better now” he commented and Jared chuckled “I smell like sex”.

 

Jensen grinned against Jared's chest “I like that.... the smell of sex, our sex” he said and splayed his fingers possessively across Jared's heart.

 

There was no smacking the smile off Jared's face after that comment, the world could be ending bloody and violently but Jared wouldn't care as long as Jensen meant those words “well” he said and scooted down to gaze into green eyes “if you wouldn't mind then I'd like to make you smell that scent very often.... like all the time”.

 

Jensen chuckled in reply and nodded his head “I don't think I'd hate smelling this more often” he said and pressed his nose into the dimple between Jared's collarbones and throat.

 

There was a pounding on Jensen's door and Chris barged in without waiting for answer, both Steve and Chris knew that Jared and Jensen were sort of an item but Chris' jaw still nearly hit the ground as he took them in “well fuck me runnin'” he drawled as he took in the sight of the two men.

 

“Steve!” He bellowed down the hall and Jensen groaned in frustration and buried his face against Jared's chest, feeling the younger man's heartbeat against his cheek “well... Slap my ass and call me baffled” Steve joked as he peeked his head around the door.

 

The two men chuckled and Chris gave Jared a thumbs up “way to go, kid” he said “it was about time someone convinced him to come over to the dark side” and he chuckled “so, Jen... how's it feel to take it up the ass?”

 

Jensen growled and closed his eyes “oh my god, you two” he complained as he pinched Jared's arm when he felt the younger man's body shake with laughter “and you.... stop laughing or I'm cutting you off”.

 

Jared stilled instantly and his eyes widened, then a slow chuckle pushed past his lips and he pressed his mouth next to Jensen's ear “cut me off, huh” he breathed and enjoyed the way Jensen's cheeks reddened “who do you think you're hurting with that... me or you... because if I don't get any, neither will you”.

 

Jensen stilled and growled “blackmailer” he teased and opened his eyes to look at Chris and Steve “and what the hell are you two still doing here?” he asked defiantly making Chris chuckle “well, because you told us you and Jared were a thing but we never saw the evidence”.

 

Jared grinned mischievously and grabbed the side of Jensen's face to tilt it back and up “how's this for evidence?” he asked and he slowly placed his lips on Jensen's, his tongue coming out to beg for entrance that was given immediately and willingly by the green-eyed man.

 

Tongues danced and hands roamed over bodies as they kissed passionately a soft mewl of disappointment from Jensen when Jared pulled back and turned to look at Chris and Steve “will that hold up in court?” he joked.

 

The two men were standing in the doorway with their jaw's hanging “uhm...” Chris stammered as he looked at Jensen and then Jared and back again “I... uhm, that was pretty hot”.

 

Steve chuckled and pulled Chris back into the hallway “I think what my lovely better half is trying to say is 'way to go' now... we'll be on our way” and he closed the door behind him.

 

Jensen and Jared could hear Chris and Steve talking amongst themselves as they walked down the hall and down the stairs and Jensen sat up and boldly straddled Jared's waist “so... got a little bit of an exhibitionist in you, huh?”

 

Jared chuckled and grasped Jensen's waist “what can I say” he teased “you bring out the naughty in me” and he chuckled when Jensen's lips descended on his in a playful kiss, Jensen nipping at his lips as Jared fought to keep a straight face.

 

Jensen sat back and ran his hands through Jared's disheveled hair “we need a shower and a hair brush for you, Mr.” he teased and Jared turned serious “Jen...” he paused for a second “is this ok?” he asked.

 

The shorter man nodded his head slowly and splayed both his hands on Jared's chest “yeah” he replied “this is more than ok”.

 

“You're not... scared or anything?” Jared asked as he sat up and moved his face close to Jensen's breathing in the other man's scent and he felt Jensen's lips curl into a smile against his cheek “nope” he replied “not scared or anything... maybe a little nervous but only because I don't know what to expect”.

 

Jared nodded “you know we're gonna take this as slow as you want it, right” he said and Jensen frowned a little “I know” he said “but Jared...” and he paused for a second “sometimes maybe... I mean when you... I kind of like it when... fuck” he cursed his stammering and took a deep breath “I like it when you take control”.

 

Hazel eyes widened and a slow smirk crept up Jared's face “really?” he asked and chuckled softly as Jensen blushed and nodded making Jared chuckle louder “that's soo... hmm” Jared growled against Jensen's lips “so fucking sexy” and he caught the older man's lips with his.

 

Jensen sighed and melted into Jared's embrace, not knowing why he was so stupid not to recognize his feelings for Jared sooner, but he was content with having Jared teach him everything now “I wanna go out on a date” Jensen said all of a sudden.

 

Jared stilled and pulled back “a date?” he asked and smiled “as in, in public... out in the open, holding hands... date?”

 

Jensen chuckled and nodded his head “well, yeah” he said “if you think you can get up the energy to take me out sometime... and I also demand kissing in public.... always wanted to do that” and he smirked “and now the shock factor is twice as much”.

 

Jared belted out a hard laugh and swiftly kissed Jensen's cheek “you're kind of awesome, you know that” he said and watched the smile spread across Jensen's face, better than the sunrise.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, 

 

If you're bored with the lack of SPN during the hiatus come join me at my blog. everyday I will comment on one of the episodes each day, give my take and opinion on that epi and you're all welcome to join and comment :D. I'll also be writing normal blogs but be prepared for the exuberant amount of crazy ;p.

 

check it out at acklesaddict.wordpress.com

 

Love you all - AA

 

 

*****************

 

Chapter 8:

 

 

“Jared” The bright voice called out to him and soon a dark-haired girl sat down on the same table as him “been a while” she said smiling.

 

Jared narrowed his eyes and glared at her “what the hell are you doing here, Sandy?” he asked and her eyes widened “hey, what's up with the hate routine?” she asked and took a sip from her coke “what the hell is up your ass”.

 

The tall man scowled “hmmm, let's see, maybe the fact that you put your tongue in Jensen's mouth even though you know how I feel about him”.

 

She snorted “oh, come on Jared” she said “you knew that it was never going to work between you and Jensen, at least not like that” she placed her coke on the table and gave him a sympathetic look “and Jensen's a good-looking man and I'm a good-looking girl”.

 

Jared glared harder “that's not the point” he exclaimed “you knew I'm in love with him and you still made a move on him, while he was drunk off his ass no less... real friends don't do that”.

 

Suddenly there was movement next to Jared and Jensen sank down next to him while Steve and Chris both took a seat on the other side of the table “hey” Jensen said and smiled at Jared “how's it going”.

 

Jared chuckled and shook his head “fine” he replied and then frowned “what's that?” he asked and pointed at the pile of papers Jensen was carrying “ugh” Jensen complained “Mr. Brugman gave us an extra assignment... you know, since we don't have enough shit to do already”.

 

“So I should count on numerous nights studying in our future” Jared teased and Jensen smirked at him “among other things” he teased and bumped his shoulder against Jared “oh, hey Sandy” he said as an afterthought when he noticed the girl.

 

“Hi Jensen” She replied and fluttered her lashes, Jared had to make sure he didn't snort out loud, he was kind of liking the fact that Sandy could flirt all she wanted with Jensen but it wouldn't matter even the slightest bit.

 

“I wanted to apologize for that kiss at the party” Jensen said “I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing... I didn't mean to kiss you” and she smiled “that's ok, Jensen” she replied “I didn't mind the kiss at all... actually, I was thinking maybe”.

 

Chris laughed at something Steve had said and Jensen turned to look at his friends, when he turned back to Sandy he smiled friendly “so... good that we understand each other” and Jared couldn't keep the smug smile off his face.

 

Jared whispered something in Jensen's ear that made the other man giggle and Jared nearly jumped when he felt Jensen's hand close around his under the table.

 

Jensen laced their fingers together and caressed the back of Jared's hand with his thumb “so, are you coming over tonight?” Jensen asked and grinned mischievously “you know... to study and stuff”.

 

Chris snorted and shook his head “please” he joked “I have a feeling that if Jared comes over the last thing you two will be doing is study” and he sent the two men a grin.

 

“You know, Jensen” Sandy interjected “I could help you study... and maybe we could, you know, have some fun after that” she winked at him, intending to be cute but coming off just as smarmy.

 

“Hah!” Steve exclaimed and punched Jensen in the arm “I doubt you could entertain him better than Jared” and he winked at the two men, then to Jared's surprise Jensen slung his arms around Jared's neck and tangled his fingers in his hair “it's hard to top that” he said.

 

Jared turned to Jensen with wide eyes “what...” but he was cut off by Jensen's soft lips on his mouth and the green eyed man pulled back with a smile “you didn't really think I'd be ashamed for people to know, did you?” he asked and kissed Jared again.

 

Both Jared and Sandy's jaw hit the floor, though both for different reasons “whoop!” Chris exclaimed and slapped Jensen on the shoulder “look at my man here... all claiming and bossy”.

 

Jensen laughed and pulled his arm from Jared's neck to catch the tall man's hand and twine their fingers together, this time on top of the table so everyone who looked could see “I gotta let people know he's taken, you know” he teased and winked at Jared “don't want anyone getting any ideas”.

 

Jared turned to look at Jensen and then smiled brightly “dude... I've been all angst-y about what will happen in public and here you are all cool and collected... you're stealing my angst” he joked.

 

The older man smirked and leaned in close to whisper in Jared's ear “I know.... I think I deserve a reward tonight” and he licked his lips so close to Jared's ear that Jared could feel the heat “maybe a repeat of last morning?”

 

Jared felt himself grow instantly hard in his jeans and he coughed so he wouldn't moan “ok then” he said to brush it off and he tried to will his erection down.

 

Sandy was still looking at them with big eyes “you are... you and him, wh...” and Jared couldn't help but smile “sorry sweetheart” he said “he's all taken”.

 

She huffed and got up “I can tell when I'm not wanted” she said and Chris snorted “that's be a first” he said and Steve chuckled, she huffed again and left the foursome to their lunch.

 

Jensen smirked and trailed his hand up Jared's thigh his smile widening when he felt the proof of Jared's arousal in his jeans “hey” he breathed into Jared's ear “how about we skip the rest of the day and we go back to my place” and he pressed a kiss to Jared's neck.

 

The tall man's eyes darkened and he nodded “that” he said hoarsely “would be the best idea you've had all day” and he got up, pulling Jensen up with him and pushing him in front so the rest wouldn't see his little problem.

 

Jared and Jensen hurried to Jensen's place and when Jensen fumbled with the key to open the lock Jared couldn't wait any longer and snatched the keys from Jensen's fingers “hey” Jensen protested but stilled when Jared pushed him though the door and slammed it shut.

 

He pushed the shorter man against the wall and attacked his mouth with vigor, his hands curling around Jensen's hips to pull him in closer while he explored the hot cavern of Jensen's mouth with his tongue.

 

“Hmm, Jare” Jensen moaned when he felt large hands slip under his shirt and he arched up into Jared's touch “more” he demanded and Jared smirked against Jensen's plush mouth “as you wish” he said and slipped in between Jensen's legs pressing their groins together.

 

Jared kissed Jensen with a vigor, tasting and teasing as he claimed that perfect mouth as his and Jensen's hands were roaming his body, clenching his biceps and caressing his chest and back “I wanna taste you” Jensen's voice waivered and Jared smiled “you are tasting me” he said and licked at Jensen's tongue.

 

The shorter man whined and shook his head “no” he said “taste this” and his hand closed around Jared's denim covered erection, eliciting a groan from the tall man “let's take this slow, ok” he said.

 

Jensen whined again and shook his head “you said we'd go at my pace” and his hands fumbled with Jared's jeans “this is my pace” and he grunted satisfied when the buttons of Jared's button fly started to pop open one by one.

 

“Oh my god” Jared groaned when Jensen pushed him against the wall and sank down to his knees “are you sure I'm the first guy you've been with?” he asked incredulous “because you're awfully okay with this”.

 

Jensen chuckled and tugged Jared's jeans down to his ankles “I'm a realist” he said “and I don't believe in living behind your fear.... I'm only excited at the prospect of learning something new” then he grinned “now... are you done complaining?”

 

The tall man let out a low growl and shook his head when Jared palmed his cock through his shorts “not complaining” he said breathlessly “never, never complaining” and he pushed his hips into Jensen's touch.

 

Jensen freed Jared's cock from his shorts and he took a deep breath when he saw Jared's considerable size “you don’t have to” Jared said when he interpreted Jensen's pause as hesitation but his breath got caught in his throat along with his heart when Jensen wrapped his fingers around Jared's leaking shaft.

 

“So uhm” Jensen blushed “just let me know if I'm doing it wrong” and he started sliding his loose fist up and down Jared's shaft.

 

Jared squeezed his eyes shut and then forced them open after a few moments to look down at Jensen, green eyes intent on Jared's cock and his fist tightening around his shaft “that's oh, that's good... yeah” he moaned when Jensen fondled Jared's balls.

 

When the moment came where Jensen tentatively touched the tip of his tongue to the head of Jared's dick it felt like Jared was about to rupture from his skin “Jesus fuck!” he groaned as he fought to keep his hips from thrusting into Jensen's mouth.

 

Jensen licked the drop of pre-come from the tip of Jared's cock and Jared's head spun at the smile on Jensen's lips when he tasted Jared “hmm... not bad” and he sent a teasing glance up to Jared before he closed his mouth around the head.

 

Jared's hands were fisted by his side to keep from grabbing Jensen's head and he gritted his teeth to keep in control but he could already feel it building low in his stomach, not because the blowjob was particularly good but because this was Jensen, fearless and bold Jensen who was licking and sucking on his cock like it was a popsicle.

 

“Jen, Jen, Jen” Jared chanted and fisted Jensen's hair “I'm gonna come any second now” he warned as he felt his balls tighten, the look of that plush mouth wrapped around his cock, knowing it was the first time Jensen was doing this was just too much.

 

Jensen looked up and pulled off keeping a stroking rhythm with his hand “does it taste bad?” he asked and Jared's eyes widened “I... I don't know, I never tried to taste my own... oh” and his eyes rolled back into his head when Jensen wrapped his lips back around Jared's cock.

 

Only the head of his cock was in that hot mouth but that combined with the stroking was enough to have him spurting his release in Jensen's mouth “Jensen!” he cried out as his hips stuttered and pumped Jensen's mouth full of his come.

 

Jensen tried to swallow since the taste wasn't bad but there was too much and he wasn't practiced so come was dripping down his chin and the corners of his mouth when he pulled back from Jared's twitching cock “was that ok?” he asked shyly.

 

Jared barked out a laugh and pulled Jensen to his feet “ok?... are you fucking kidding me, I haven't come that quick since I was thirteen” and he cupped Jensen's face “that was fucking perfect” and he looked at his come on Jensen's freckled face.

 

“Fuck” He cursed at the debauched sight Jensen proved to be and he started licking the rest off Jensen's lips and chin, sucking on the soft lips until Jensen was clean of his come “fuck.... now you definitely deserve a reward” Jared grunted and he grabbed Jensen's ass to lift him off the floor, the other man's legs wrapping around his waist.

 

Jensen chuckled as Jared carried him up to his room “you know... I know you're tall and strong and shit... but this is still kind of weird” he said and laughed when Jared dumped him on the bed “what's weird?” he asked and Jensen smiled “you carrying me to my bed... I'm not a girl, man”.

 

Jared chuckled and pushed Jensen down onto the mattress “oh, babe” he growled “I know you're not a girl” and he grasped Jensen through his jeans “I can feel it” and he licked a long line up Jensen's neck.

 

Within moments Jared had divested Jensen of all his clothes and had his hand wrapped eagerly around Jensen's flushed cock “there's not an inch on that body of yours that isn't fucking gorgeous” he growled and sucked at the sensitive skin of Jensen's abdomen.

 

Slowly he got closer and closer to his target, the leaking tip of Jensen's erection and he eagerly sucked the pre-come off the tip “hmm, delicious” he sighed and swallowed Jensen down in one go.

 

“Fuck!” Jensen cried out as he felt himself sink down Jared's throat and he fisted his hands in Jared's hair when the younger man set to work on giving Jensen the best damn blowjob of his life “oh, my” Jensen moaned when a warm hand enclosed around his balls and started kneading gently.

 

Jared relished the squirming man under him and he sucked harder, feeling the soft balls in his hand drawing up to Jensen's body.

 

Jensen tried to keep the noise to a minimum but it was just impossible when Jared was doing such fantastic things to his cock and he moaned and cried out like a two dollar whore, not ashamed in the least because really, who could blame him.

 

It was understandable that it didn't take Jensen long to reach his climax, he arched off the bed into Jared's mouth, his hands fisted in soft locks and he let out a low cry when he felt Jared's throat work to swallow him down.

 

Jared looked up Jensen's body and licked his lips at the sight, strung tight and arched up was a good look for the older man “hmm, sweet” Jared teased and he licked his lips again as he crawled up Jensen's body.

 

The green of Jensen's irises was barely visible and Jensen's chest was heaving with every breath “that... oh, Jesus Christ” he growled and pulled Jared's mouth down to his “we need to go buy condoms” Jensen muttered as he nibbled on Jared's lips “like... really soon”.

 

Jared chuckled at Jensen's eagerness and he trailed soft kisses down Jensen's pale neck “whatever you want babe” Jared sighed and curled up to his boyfriend “mm, whatever you want”.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

 

 

“I hate you!” Jared groaned when his bed was shaking with the weight of another person “is it noon yet?” he asked.

 

There was a soft chuckle from the foot of the bed “nop, it's somewhere around nine” the reply came quickly and the blankets were pulled off Jared's still dozing form.

 

“I hate you” He repeated as he tried to snatch the blankets back from Chad's grasp “I went to bed at three last night and now you're here at this un-godly hour waking me up for what... exactly?”.

 

Chad chuckled and threw a shirt and clean jeans on top of Jared's sleepy body “get dressed sasquatch” he ordered “your boyfriend called and told e to get your ass to the cafeteria, preferably dressed and slightly presentable”.

 

Jared perked up at that “Jensen called?” he asked and he slowly raised himself into a sitting position “why didn't he just come by?”.

 

The blonde snorted and fished a pair of clean socks from Jared's dresser “fuck if I know” he replied “now get your gigantor ass out of bed and over to the ball and chain”.

 

Jared grunted and hoist himself up out of bed “shower first “he grumbled “there's no way in hell that I'm going out into the world looking like this” he mussed his hand though his hair and Chad chuckled “yeah, you do look a little like roadkill”.

 

The tall man snorted and threw a dirty shirt at his friend “shut the hell up man” he retorted “if Jen calls, tell him I'll be there as soon as I can”.

 

He hurried to the showers and rushed through his washing routine wanting to get to his boyfriend asap.

 

Jared still couldn't believe he got to call Jensen that, his boyfriend, and the older man was so cool with it, there wasn't a moment where Jared had felt as if Jensen wasn't as invested in this relationship as Jared was.

 

Another surprise was the way Jensen handled them together, the shorter man never recoiled from any touched Jared may lay upon him, he could touch Jensen anywhere he wanted and he was abe to read the reaction of Jensen's body like a book.

 

He dried himself off and slipped into his clothes and shoes, his hair was a wet mess and he quickly thew a little product in it before he hurried out of his building and went on his way to the cafeteria.

 

“Jared” He turned around when he heard his name being called and he saw Sandy jogging up to him “great” he muttered, he really didn't want to spend valuable time talking to her.

 

“Why didn't you tell me you were dating Jensen Ackles?” She asked accusingly “I mean, we're good friends, right, friends tell each other such things”.

 

Jared scoffed “really, well friends also don't go after guys their friends have huge crushes on” he spat back “really Sandy, you kissing Jensen when he was drunk was very cheap if you ask me, I mean, you knew how I felt about him”.

 

She took a step back and her mouth drew into a tight line “fine, Jared” she said primly “if you wanna be like that, then I guess we just won't hang out any more”.

 

He watched her walk away with an indifferent look on his face, he really didn't care they weren't friends anymore, besides he really didn't want her anywhere near Jensen anyway.

 

It wasn't as if he didn't trust Jensen, he didn't trust Sandy because Jensen was hot and Sandy always wanted what she couldn't have, even if it already belonged to someone else.

 

Jared shrugged his shoulders and continued his way to the cafeteria, when he pushed the door open his eyes immediately scanned the room for Jensen and he smiled when he saw the light brown hair of his boyfriend.

 

Jensen was sharing the table with two women and two men and they were laughing and joking amongst themselves.

 

He aproached the table and Jensen got up “hey” Jensen's voice was soft and loving and he walked up to Jared and placed a featherlight kiss on the taller man's lips.

 

Jared eagerly allowed the public display of affection and he rested a hand lightly on the small of Jensen's back “hey, babe” he replied “Chad told me you wanted t see me, something wrong?” he asked.

 

Jensen shook his head and smiled widely “nope, no problem at all” he said and turned back to the table and the people seated at the table “I want you to meet a few people” Jensen explained and he ushered Jared closer to the table.

 

“Mom, Dad... this is Jared, my boyfriend” Jensen said and Jared felt like his eyes were going to fall out of their sockets and his heart was about to jump out of his chest, his palms started sweating and and he looked cautiously at the people at the table.

 

“Jay.. this is my mom, Donna” Jensen said and a petite woman with laugh wrinkles around her eyes got up “Jared” she said friendly “so wonderful to finally meet you, Jensen has been telling us so much about you”.

 

She walked up to him and instead of shaking his hand she wrapped her slender arms around his neck while standing up on her tippy toes “Jensen was right” she said “you are a giant” and she chuckled sweetly.

 

Next a man stood up and shook his hand enthusiastically “Alan Ackles” the man introduced himself “Jensen's father... it's good to meet you son, welcome to the family”.

 

“And this here is my brother Josh” Jensen said and Jared looked into the same green eyes Jensen had only these were a little more pale while Jensen's were a more vibrant green “h.. hi” Jared stuttered and shook Josh's hand”.

 

“And I'm Mackenzie”, call me Mack” A tall girl walked up to him and smiled up at him “and I would just like to say... you totally picked the wrong Ackles” Jared looked down into smiling eyes and a smirk.

 

“I'm way prettier then Jensen” She said “I'm also way more fun and cooler and I look better in a dress, no matter what Chris might tell you” and she winked at him.

 

All Jared could do was just stand there while the four Ackles' fired questions and comments at him and smiled and laughed at him.

 

He had no clue as to how he had ended up there, in the college cafeteria meeting Jensen's family for the first time, and he was wearing faded jeans a too tight shirt and his dirty sneakers, not to mention his hair was a mess and he hadn't had time to prepere for any of this.

 

Suddenly he felt a warm hand on the small of his back and he looked down at a brightly smiling Jensen “I told them all about you” Jensen said and kissed Jared's cheek.

 

It was hard to describe the way Jared was feeling right now, he figured he was right in between crushing Jensen into a firm embrace and just keep kissing him until they get too hungry and thirsty or throwing up right over the floor, it was a close call.

 

“Oh, Jared” Donna gushed “we're so glad Jensen has met you, he's never talked about anyone the way he talks about you” she smiled and motioned for him to sit down “It was a little bit of a surprise to hear Jensen was in a relationship with another man but the way he went on and on about you...”.

 

Jared tuned out a little, his mind was running circles around him and he couldn't keep up, before he knew it it was a couple of hours later and he was walking back to Jensen's place after waving Jensen's family goodbye.

 

“That was amazing” Jensen gushed “god, they loved you, well not like I thought they wouldn't but... oh, you're perfect” and he laced his hand with Jared's.

 

Jared looked down at their entwined hands and he stopped suddenly, jerking Jensen who was still happily moving along.

 

“Hey!” Jensen protested and he stumbled back towards Jared because their hands were still entwined “something wrong?” Jensen asked and wide green eyes looked up at Jared.

 

The tall man had to take a moment to form the words since he had been shocked stupid that day “that was your family” Jared stated and Jensen chuckled softly “thank you Mr. Obvious” he teased “for that vital piece of information”.

 

“You told your family about us” Jared continued as of Jensen hadn't spoken “they were here and you introduced me to the, you didn't even warm me, just introduced them”.

 

Jensen looked a little worried right now “I'm sorry” he said “I guess I should have warned you” but again Jared ignored him.

 

“Your mother hugged me” He said as if he saw water burning “and your dad shook my hand” Jensen looked at Jared as if he had grown another head “they were okay with us, totally cool”.

 

Jensen grabbed Jared's arm and forced him to focus back on him “yeah, I know” he replied “were they supposed to react different?” he was confused by Jared's mood, didn't understand why Jared was so shocked.

 

“I really don't know what you're trying to tell me, Jay” Jensen said.

 

Jared shook his head “you just told your family that you're gay... that you like cock” Jensen sputtered a loud laugh at that “just yours” he teased.

 

The taller man's eyes widened “you told your mother..” Jensen interupted him “what, no!” he exclaimed laughing “no, I told them I just loved you... I never looked at other guys, Jay... just you”.

 

There was a small moment of silence and then Jared grabbed Jensen around the waist “you just threw your entire life around, for me?” he asked and gazed down into those green emeralds he loved so much.

 

“Yeah” Jensen replied “I don't know if you've realised this Jay... but I love you, like for real, for ever love you”.

 

Jared wasted no more time and just crashed his lips down onto Jensen's, slipping his tongue in and coercing that plush mouth open to grant him entrance.

 

The shorter man sighed into the kiss and hands found their way to Jared's hair to pull him in even closer “you're kinda awesome, you know” Jared muttered in between kisses “and I really... really wanna go back to your place and suck your cock right now”.

 

Jensen growled and bit at Jared's bottom lip “that's a coincidence” Jensen purred against Jared's mouth “because it happens to be that I would really love to have my cock sucked by you”.

 

Jared chuckled against those delicious lips and grasped the firm globes of Jensen's ass in his hands “you would, would you” he teased and slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Jensen's jeans “well then I guess we should find a place we can do that”.

 

“We should do that” Jensen whispered and caught Jared's bottom lips between his teeth “like, right the fuck now” making Jared chuckled “such impatience” he teased but Jensen was already dragging him in the direction of his place.

 

Chuckling and giggling they pushed open the door, greedy hands groping at exposed skin and lips kissing where they could reach, Jared buried his hands beneath Jensen's shirt and palmed the warm skin “god, I wanna get you out of these” he growled as impatient fingers fumbled with Jensen's button-fly.

 

The sound of someone clearing their throats startled them and wide-eyed they turned to to couch that held Mike, Chris, Steve and Tom.

 

Jared cursed silently because there was no way in hell he'd be able to do what he wanted with all these people in the damn house.

 

“Hi guys” Jensen said surprised “I could have sworn you said you were gonna go to the mall” Mike grinned devilishly and shook his head “nope, sorry Jenny, didn't mean to rain on your parade”.

 

Jensen stuck his tongue out at Mike and looked up at Jared with apologetic eyes “rain check?” Jared offered and Jensen smiled wickedly “definitely” he replied and they sat down with their friends.


End file.
